herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ramón (Happy Feet)
Ramón is a supporting character in the Happy Feet franchise. He is the leader of the Amigos, one of Mumble's best friends, and Carmen's husband. He is voiced by the late Robin Williams, who also voiced Lovelace in the same franchise and also portrayed Mork, Popeye, John Keating, Peter Banning, Genie, Daniel Hillard, Alan Parrish, Jack Powell, Phillip Brainard, and Lance Clayton, and by Dan Castellaneta in the video games, who also voiced Homer Simpson, Abraham Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, etc. Biography Happy Feet Ramón is first seen with his four best friends Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul when they met Mumble while the latter was being chased by a leopard seal. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul, along with Mumble, taunted the leopard seal until he gave up and flopped away. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, and Raul took interest on Mumble's tap dance, which made them to immediately take a liking towards Mumble. Then, they decide to invite Mumble to meet their home, Adélie-Land. Everyone was singing and dancing, and they use some of their newly learned tap dancing to impress some female penguins, to no avail. Mumble notices that some of the penguins there were carrying around rocks. Mumble mistakenly assumed that the male penguin was going to eat it, until Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, and Raul told him it was a lovestone, for getting a mate. Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul are walking and dancing when the piece of ice Mumble was dancing on breaks, and he falls down a steep mountain. Nestor note that Mumble is "so accidentally cool" and the five jump after him. After sliding down the icy mountain, Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, and Raul fall into the ocean, where a piece of ice breaks off and releases a bull-dozer, which intrigues Mumble. Ramón advise him to talk to Lovelace, a "wise and all-knowing" rockhopper penguin. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul then takes Mumble to meet Lovelace, then Mumble could have his answers. Lovelace has a plastic rings from a six-pack-soda-can around his neck (which was said to he his "sacred talisman"), which he claims the mystic beings (actually the humans) gave to him. After asking many questions, and not having answered, Lovelace decides to stop answering questions for the day. Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul head to Emperor-Land where it is mating season. Mumble tries to impress Gloria, but he knows he can't sing, so Ramón hides behind Mumble and sings to Gloria. She doesn't fall for it and at first, rejects him, but when he dances to her heartsong, she ends up falling in love with him, and many other penguins (including Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul) dance with them. Unfortunately, Noah, the leader of the emperor penguins, see their antics and banishes Mumble for not changing his ways. Mumble accepts, but threats to return after he discover why the fishes were disappearing. Not wanting Mumble to be alone, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul decides to go with him on his journey. They returns to Lovelace to find out information about the fish shortage and wants to speak to the aliens. After finding Lovelace, they discovers that Lovelace is chooking because the thing around his neck is too tight. Lovelace confess that it was never given by the mystic beings (nor anyone else either) and that it actually caught around his neck while he was swimming. Mumble asks Lovelace to take them to the Forbiden Shore (where Lovelace found his "talisman"), and then they could find the aliens to discover what happened to the fishes and how to take the thing out of Lovelace's neck. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lomardo, Rinaldo and Raul soon begins their journey. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul later discovers that Gloria had followed them, as she wanted to go with Mumble. However, Mumble did not wanted Gloria to go with him on his journey, as he knew it could be dangerous, and Gloria could die. In order to protect her, Mumble jokingly insults her singing voice into driving her away, and then she leaves to home. They also meet a land of elephant seals along their way, who warn them of the "aliens annihilators" (which was actually a boat or a ship the humans used to go fishing). The next day, Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul arrive at the Forbiden Shore. There they are attacked by two orcas, but they all manages to escape. After the attack, they found fishing ships come to the Forbiden Shore and the penguins watch them plunder fish. Mumble follows the ship leaving the other behind. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul head back to Emperor Land to warn Norma Jean that Mumble is okay, and tells her about his heroic acts. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul are later seen again when Mumble backs to Emperor Land. Mumble convinces all the penguins to dance for the humans so the humans will give their fishes back. They starts training (except for Noah and the Elders), when the humans arrives in a helicopter. Soon all the penguins (even Noah and the Elders) dance for the humans, who take footage of them and the United Nations decide to protect the penguins' food supply. In the end, all is well. Mumble gets married with Gloria and becomes a hero. Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul and even Lovelace dances with the emperor penguins. Happy Feet Two In the sequel, Ramón traveled back again to Emperor Land to find a female when a trioof female emperor penguins thinks he is too short and Gross when the male emperor penguins arrives and leaves with them when Ramón started to sing "I Want to Know What Love Is." Then he found Mumble and Gloria talking to their son Erik. When he entered the hole, Ramón says that he can fix their problem and tells Erik about something. He goes home to Adélie-Land, followed by Erik and his two best friends, Atticus and Boadicea. When Ramón is in the ocean by getting wet from the waves, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea appears by singing "Walk It Out" and meets Ramón. He was initially reluctant to let them go with him as they were without their parents, and he do not wanted to be accused of kidnapping little penguins. However, after Atticus and Boadicea told him that they were adventurous children who wanted emotion, adventure and lunchs, Ramón accepted, and he even wanted Atticus to go fishing for him, as Ramón was too scared of heights (when the water was actually very close to him). After Erik, Atticus and Boadicea explained him they could not swim because of their fluffy feathers, Ramón asks them to punch him to water. After being chased by two leopard seals, Ramón asks Erik, Atticus and Boadicea to take him home in safety (proving Erik and his friends as far more courageous and brave than Ramón). After arriving on Adélie-Land, they meet Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul. They will later watch Lovelace's show, when he presents to all adélie penguins a flying penguin (actually an Atlantic Puffin) named Sven. After Sven caught the females' attention, Ramón became jealous and wanted to ruin his show, forcing Lovelace to call the security to take Ramón away, despite their friendship. After signing his history, Sven shows pity towards Ramón and teaches him "Sventhink" and that he will it, it will be his. When Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul watches Ramón to think, he opens his eyes to mistake Mumble (looking for Erik, Atticus and Boadicea) as a girl. Ramón calls the security to trap Mumble, and he sees a female adélie penguin named Carmen, and Ramón falls in love with her. Ramón tries to win her heart, but she is not interested. Later on, Emperor Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Boadicea to Adélie-Land to find Ramón and Lovelace and bring as many adélie penguins as they can. After Boadicea arrives with the adélies, Lovelace and Sven, they tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish for them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, The sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélie penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguins upset. Mumble then realized if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way out of there. However, several penguins falls into the Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen. NOT wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg. After seeing Ramón risking his life to stay with her, she finally starts returning his feelings, and they starts a date. However, The only ones to remain free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but still is not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. After they return, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort off stairway to the top off the glacier. The penguins are now free, they forgives Sven for their lies, Sven starts living with the penguins, Ramón introduces Carmen to his friends, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul. The film ends with Sven and the penguins looking for a new home. Personality Ramón is a hapless romantic known as the penguin who such wanting love from the "Chicas". And he also makes himself being the cool one. And as the leader, he doesn't behave like the others leaders. Also, he has overbearing force, like with his friend Mumble, to let his feelings out after embarrassing himself in front of Gloria. But at the end of the sequel, he is with Carmen now, and is not too noisy and doesn't interfere. He apparently dreams to have a son, as he constantly asks the females if they want to make an egg with him, but everyone refused (except for Carmen at the end). Ramón seems to suffer from acrophobia, as he has a extreme fear of heights. That can be seen when he arrives with Mumble, Lovelace, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul at the elephant seal land in the first film. Ramón was so scared of jumping into the elephant seals land that he had to fool himself to do so, much to the movie's comical effect. His fear of heights is seen again in the sequel, when he was too scared of go fishing due to its heights (when it was actually very close to him, proving himself as fearful and coward), and he even asked Atticus to go fishing for him instead of jumping into the water himself. Ramón can also be a bit of a cynical, as when he asked Erik, Atticus and Boadicea to punch him into the water. After they punched him into the water, Ramón asked them why they punched him, despite the fact that himself asked them to do so. Despite this, Ramón is a good-hearted penguin and is very emotional deep down. He can also be lonely, as he was constantly rejected by the females. Although he is fearful and cowardly, he can also be brave when a situation calls for it, as when he jumped into the Doomberg to stay with Carmen, risking his life (and also facing his fear of heights) to stay with her. Appearence Ramón's appearence is like a normal Adélie Penguin, but with little brown hair on his head. He has brown eyes. Relationships Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul Coming soon! Mumble Coming soon! Lovelace Coming soon! Carmen Coming soon! Gloria Coming soon! Sven Coming soon Erik Coming soon Atticus and Bo Coming soon! Noah the Elder Coming soon! Memphis Coming soon! Norma Jean Coming soon! Trivia *Ramon is the only member of the Amigos to have his name said on the movies, while the rest appears, but their name is not mentioned. *Ramón is the second character to win the affection of his crush without singing a Heartsong, Mumble being the first. Instead of singing his Heartsong to her, he dove from a cliff to prove to Carmen that he loves her. *Ramón is the first (and so far, only) member of the Amigos to have a love interest/mate. *In the second film during the fall, Ramón reveals that his full name is Ramón Carlos Boyer Garcia Sanchez Santa Maria La Niña Pinta Pacifico. His other surname with Bene was never revealed since he fell into the snow to see Carmen with the trapped emperor penguins in Emperor Land. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Predators Category:Dimwits Category:Unwanted Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sidekicks Category:Optimists Category:Spouses Category:MAD Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Victims Category:Envious Category:Charismatic Category:Weaklings Category:Misguided Category:Loyal Category:Casanova Category:Leaders Category:Bond Creator Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Insecure Category:Martyr Category:In Love Category:Poor Category:Determinators Category:Fragmental Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Bond Protector Category:Inconclusive Category:Stalkers Category:Mischievous Category:Provoker Category:Merciful Category:Outright